Free Son of the North
by Tiriol
Summary: On December 6th Finland celebrates the nation's Independence Day. Let's take a look at two wars in Finland's past that are very different from each other, but which both were fought against Russia. The Finnish need for freedom unites those both wars.


**Axis Powers Hetalia: Free Son of the North**

_Year 1808_

Finland and Sweden were retreating from Russian forces. It had been almost a year now, Finland thought, since Russia had made a deal with France and had attacked Sweden and Finland. And every time their armies had met, Swedish royal forces – including Finnish troops – had to retreat from the overwhelming Russian military.

"Sweden", Finland said quietly to the tall, silent man who walked in sullen and stubborn silence in his uniform of blue and gold, clearly harboring feelings of defeat and depression. "They are still following us." Finland glanced quickly behind and saw the Russian imperial army troopers advancing, intending to drive their enemies ever further.

"I know", Sweden replied. He was silent for a moment. "I'm s'rry, F'nland", he then said. "My king is not... well and h's gener'ls ar' gettin' fed up with h'm and this war which we... which... which we cannot win." Sweden gulped and felt bitter tears in his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Finland asked and felt surprise and disappoinment. How could the king be so irresponsible in his actions? How could his advisors and court be so uncaring about the fate of Finnish people? For centuries Finland had carried Sweden's superiors on his back, ever faithful, ever willing to wage war. But now he could feel how he had been abandoned by them, how Sweden had been abandoned by those who would rather trade half of their realm for some personal vanity and peace.

"It m'ans that... that your l'nds will likely be g'ven to Russia", Sweden said and spat the name of his hated enemy from his mouth. It tasted foul – and to think that his superiors would give his trusted and loyal companion, his friend, his beloved one, to that beast..! "Th'y say th't we can't f'ght on much l'nger, that Denmark and Fr'nce may intervene." Sweden gulped again. "I'm so s'rry, Finland. I don't w'nt to lose you."

Sweden noticed that Finland had stopped and so had Finnish troopers as well. Sweden turned around and looked at Finland, who had tears in his eyes and yet smiled.

"It's not your fault, sweet Sweden", Finland said. "I know that you and your people would fight to the end. But now it's not your time." Sweden could feel something steel-like in Finland's voice. "Now it's time to show the world once more that Finns will not sell their freedom and lives cheaply."

"W-what are y'u d'ing?" Sweden said, horrified and yet moved by this man's bravery. Small he might be in size, but his heart was greater than anyone else's heart Sweden had ever met – and his courage knew no bounds.

"I will not run away, not this time, not from this fight", Finland said and hugged the bigger man. "I'll be right back, don't worry", he said then and flashed an encouraging smile. Then he pulled his sword from his belt and the Finnish troopers followed suit: swords were unseathed, muskets were raised. "We will make our stand here at Koljonvirta."

Then Finland turned around and with his soldiers he marched towards the enemy, which had now halted, confused by this sudden turn of events. Why would such a small force attack their superior numbers? Who was this little general who dared to face them?

Such questions were quickly drowned by the sudden attack of Finland and his men. Russian ranks were broken: soldiers who had only moments ago been confident and cocky were reduced to fear and terror. Russians fled before the fury of Finnish warriors, before the indomitable spirit of Finland. Maybe Russia would take him, but only after paying for it with blood and tears. Finland would not go quietly into night. He would not submit meekly and without resistance.

Sweden looked on and felt pride in his chosen companion. His heart was pounding when he saw the skill and the strength of this smaller nation. Years before Europe had trembled at the thought of facing Finnish hakkapeliitas; now Russians learned why this fear was so well-founded. "Fight on", Sweden urged Finland in his mind. "Fight on. Never give in. Be free to choose your own fate."

Farther away, behind the Russian lines, stood Russia, looking at this little warrior and his sudden attack. Russia smiled. Such valor, such strength! To have such a family member!

"You're a strong one, aren't you?" Russia purred. "Sweden is a fool to lose you, my little prince."

And as the two tall nations looked, the battlefield fell silent. Finland emerged victorious. This war might be already decided in Russia's favor – but this battle belonged to Finland.

_Year 1940_

Finland approached Russia and the Soviet officers behind the tall nation. The officers were all smirking and smiling condescendingly at Finland. This little country thought that he could hold back the Soviet Union? Now he had to pay the price for his arrogance.

Finland halted in front of Russia and looked tired, weary and sad. Russia smiled.

"I've... I've come to accept the peace treaty and your demands", Finland said finally and looked even gloomier than before. "Karelia will be yours."

"And the military bases I asked for?" Russia goaded Finland on, smiling since he knew the answer in advance.

"They will be granted to you as you asked", Finland said meekly. "And we will pay the war reparations."

Soviet officers leered and shaked each others' hands. True, it had taken far too long to defeat Finland, but as long as the result was the same, who would care? Premier Stalin demanded results, they were all that mattered.

"Good!" Russia said and put his hand on Finland's shoulder. "Now that this whole little incident is over we can be friends again, like in the good old times, da?"

"Friends..." Finland said quietly and suddenly Russia felt an uncommon feeling: a foreboding sense that something was wrong.

Finland slapped Russia's hand away. Russia's smile faltered. Soviet officers no longer snickered among themselves.

"We will not be friends!" Finland shouted at Russia. "You killed my countrymen! You wanted to capture me! You wanted to make me your servant! You're not my friend. You're just a big bully who can't feel anything and wants to torment others because that's the only thing he knows how to do!" Finland's gaze, his entire presence, was full of fearsome defiance. "You have your treaty, you have your demands. I hope you're happy with them, because you won't get anything else."

Then Finland turned around and walked away, towards a tall figure seated upon a horse. Russia stayed behind, looking surprised and sad.

"But I just wanted to have a friend..." Russia murmured and tears came out of his eyes. "I don't want to be alone..."

Soviet officers looked at each other. This was supposed to be a victory against the capitalists and the near-criminal Finnish army. Why, then, did this feel so much like an humiliating defeat?

Russia turned around and walked away. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. Soviets followed him, feeling uncomfortable and humiliated.

Finland reached the silent figure and gazed up at the officer on the horseback.

"It is done, sir", Finland said quietly. The officer simply nodded.

"I have failed, haven't I?" Finland asked and started to cry. "I couldn't protect my people, Marshal. I couldn't do it."

"Failed?" The man said. "No, my dear boy, you have not failed. You have stood against an enemy ten times as strong as you and you stood your ground. You did not yield, you did not run away. Thousands and thousands have made their sacrifices for the freedom of our people – thousands and thousands died so that hundreds of thousands could live and prosper and be free. You have not failed. You and your people are free. And as long as there are men and women like you who will not give in to fear and to oppression, we will always be free. You are proud and free son of the North and no one, not even Soviets, can take that away from you."

Finland looked up and through his tears he saw how clouds parted in the sky. Sunlight pierced the dark clouds. The rays of sun were warm and nurturing. And while the defeat was still bitter, Finland now knew that he had not failed.

Nor was he alone. In Stockholm, Sweden looked upon a painting of him and Finland and smiled. He was not ashamed of crying, because not all tears were of evil and this definetely were not. He cried because Finland, despite all the danger, was still free. "Fight on", Sweden said and cried. "Fight on. Never give in. Be free to choose your own fate."

In Berlin Germany and Prussia toasted for Finland's glory; in Washinton D.C. America let out a cry of hurrah for this little spunky nation; in London England could only shake his head in amazement at the accomplishments of Finnish army against Russia's Red Army; in Paris France had opened a bottle champagne to celebrate the young nation; in Rome Italy was dancing in joy; everywhere in the world where people had watched the desparate struggle, they were celebrating.

"You have not failed, Finland", Marshal said again and smiled. "You have won. We are free now and forever."

Finland smiled, despite all the tears. Behind the Marshal soldiers formed a line. "Attention!" someone shouted. The soldiers saluted Finland, each and every one of them. They were all dirty, they were all tired, they had all lost people dear to them. But they were free. They would mourn their loved ones, but they would forever remember why their loved ones had died, why they had made their sacrifices: they had been done for the noble cause of Finland's freedom. Sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers had suffered and died so that others could live and live in freedom.

"We are free", Finland whispered as the warm sunlight engulfed him. "Now and forever."

_Oi Suomi, katso, sinun päiväs koittaa,_

_yön uhka karkoitettu on jo pois,_

_ja aamun kiuru kirkkaudessa soittaa_

_kuin itse taivahan kansi sois._

_Yön vallat aamun valkeus jo voittaa,_

_sun päiväs koittaa, oi synnyinmaa!_

_Oi nouse, Suomi, nosta korkealle_

_pääs seppelöimä suurten muistojen,_

_oi nouse, Suomi, näytit maailmalle_

_sa että karkoitit orjuuden_

_ja ettet taipunut sa sorron alle,_

_on aamus alkanut, synnyinmaa!_


End file.
